Mi pequeña
by LizzGabby
Summary: Recordar los buenos tiempos, observar la luna llena e ir al oasis de los espíritus, eran poco para recordar a su pequeña. Este fic participa en el reto "Un día como padres "del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!.


**Este Fic participa en el reto "** _ **Un día como padres"**_ **del foro ¡** _ **El cometa de Sozin!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Avatar La Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece.**

 _ **~~~~~.~~~~~**_

La vida en el palacio era un poco gris, pero todo cambio cuando la más maravillosa noticia llego a mis oídos. ¡Tendría un hijo! , ya quería verlo correr a mi pequeño o pequeña por el palacio. Nanami, mi esposa, estaba más que ilusionada con la llegada del bebe. Durante su embarazo todo fue felicidad, no sabíamos que lo difícil vendría el día del nacimiento de mi hija.

 **~~~~~.~~~~**

 _Estaba en el pasillo esperando que mi esposa diera a luz a mi progenitor. Sentía nervios, felicidad, miedo. La noche anterior había tenido un sueño, no, más bien una visión. Recuerdo que en la visión aparecía una mujer, tal vez de dieciséis años, se sacrificaba por su pueblo y se convertía en el espíritu de la luna, no le conté nada a Nanami, no quería asustarla. De repente alguien toco mi hombro._

—Jefe Arnook—hablo la curandera— ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Es una niña!

— ¿Puedo ver a mi esposa?-le pregunte.

— ¡Claro!—su semblante cambio—pero antes que entre, le tengo que decir algo.

— ¿Qué pasa?—ya me estaba preocupando— ¿Le pasa algo a Nanami? O peor aún a la bebe.

—En realidad es la pequeña, su hija no llora. No se preocupe respira, pero que no llore, no es normal.

—Voy a ver a mi esposa—entre en la puerta—podría conseguirme a los mejores curanderos de esta tribu, reúnalos y vienen a la habitación donde está mi esposa cuanto antes.

—Ya mismo—la curandera se inclinó y salió.

 _Entre en la habitación y en la cama estaba mi esposa con mi pequeña en brazos, en su rostro se veía la preocupación que tenía._

—Nanami—me acerque a la cama— ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

—Pues, mi pequeña nació, pero no llora—empezó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas—Mi hija ¿Estará bien?

—Mande llamar a los mejores curanderos de todo el Polo Norte—tome la mano de mi esposa y mi pequeña hija—Te prometo, que ella estará bien.

—Eso espero—sonrió de manera triste—Sé que lo cumplirás.

 _Alrededor de un rato, llegaron varios curanderos. Durante horas y horas intentaron, pero nada funcionaba. Mi esposa y yo ya nos estábamos dando por vencidos. Antes que los curanderos se fueran, se me acerco la más joven del grupo._

—Su majestad—se inclinó en forma de respeto—Podría llevar a la niña al oasis de los espíritus y pedirle al espíritu de la luna que la salve.

— ¿Estas segura que puede funcionar?—Le pregunte a la joven.

—Solo inténtelo—se inclinó nuevamente—con su permiso.

 _Me quede pensando, ¿Sera que puede funcionar? No podía hacerme falsas esperanzas, pero con intentarlo lo sabría._

—Nanami, solo nos queda una cosa por hacer—le dije a mi esposa.

— ¿Cuál?-Me pregunto con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Al oasis de los espíritus.

 _Al instante, Nanami, tomo a la niña y nos fuimos. Tan pronto llegamos al oasis, le pedí a el espíritu de la luna que mejorara a mi hija, tome a mi pequeña y la sumergí en el agua. Tan pronto la sumergí, su cabello comenzó a cambiar de color, ya no era negro como el de su madre, sino que se volvió blanco. De repente escuchamos un llanto, ¡Era mi pequeña! La saque del agua._

—Creo que se llamara Nanami, igual que su madre—le digo a mi esposa.

—No—me extrañe un poco—Se llamara Yue, en honor al espíritu de la luna.

 **~~~~~.~~~~~**

 _Después de eso todo fue felicidad, al pasar de los años, Yue, se fue volviendo una niña muy dulce que amaba a su pueblo y a su familia. Todos los días paseaba con su madre en la ciudad y al llegar, iba directamente a la sala del trono a contarme todo lo que habían visto._

— ¡Hola papi!—me saluda Yue—Adivina a donde fuimos con mi mami.

—No lo se mi pequeña—La pongo en mi regazo— ¿A dónde?

— ¡Al oasis de los espíritus!—exclamo emocionada—Podemos ir más seguido.

—Si es lo que quieres—me da un abrazo— ¿Y tu madre?

—Dijo que estaba un poco cansada.

—Bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cocina por algo de comer?

— ¡Vamos!

 _No pude evitar preocuparme, Nanami, no era así. Ella es activa, incluso antes de que, Yue, naciera le gustaba pasear. Al rato de que deje a Yue encargada en la cocina. Me fui a mi habitación donde Nanami estaba. Allí la vi, un poco pálida y cansada._

—Cariño ¿Estas bien?—Le pregunte.

—Solo estoy un poco cansada—me sonrió de forma dulce, solo ella podía sonreír así—No te preocupes, pero mañana estaré ocupada—La vi un poco confundido.

—Luego—Mi esposa sonrió— ¿Algo que este olvidando?

—El cumpleaños de Yue—me respondió con simpleza—Quiero que estés con ella estos días.

—No te preocupes.

 **~~~~~.~~~~~**

 _Yue, al principio se extrañó, estaba acostumbrada a salir con su madre._

—Buenos días, mi pequeña—trate de despertar a Yue—Cariño, despierta.

— ¿Papi?—me pregunto extrañada y bostezando— ¿Y mami?

—Estará ocupada hoy.

—Entonces ¿Estarás conmigo hoy?—me miro con esos dulces ojitos llenos de esperanza—Di que si

—Claro, pero primero te tienes que vestir—la saque de su cama y llame a las sirvientas encargadas de Yue—en un momento vengo.

 _Ese día pase todo el tiempo con Yue, desde la mañana hasta la noche. Al día siguiente, mi esposa y yo fuimos a despertar a mi pequeña. Se sorprendió, no esperaba tal sorpresa, ella ni recordaba su cumpleaños._

 _ **~~~~~.~~~~~**_

 _Como extraño a Yue, desde ese fatídico día no he dejado de pensar en aquellos momentos de felicidad, los juegos, sus abrazos y sus constantes preocupaciones por el bienestar del pueblo. Sé que está mejor, también que es una heroína por salvar al Tui y dar su vida a cambio fue un gran sacrificio. El avatar y nuestros hermanos de la Tribu Agua del Sur se fueron hace algunos días, ellos me hicieron sentirme un poco mejor, en especial, Sokka; se sintió muy culpable por la muerte de Yue, la quería mucho y mi hija a él, pero como le dije a aquel muchacho la noche antes de su partida: "Ella está protegiéndonos a todos"._

 _Ahora no puedo dejar de observar la luna, el único recuerdo de ella, debo recordar que ella aún sigue viva, de otra manera pero aun así viva. Ahora siempre voy al oasis de los espíritus, prácticamente a visitarla cuando no hay luna llena. Ver aquellos peces danzar, me la recuerda, de pequeña, Yue, adoraba verlos. Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo_

—Como te extraño, mi pequeña—una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla—Ya nada es lo mismo sin ti.

—Papa, no estés así—conocía esa voz, ¡Era ella!—Sabes que siempre estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré.

— ¡Yue, mi pequeña!—observe lo hermosa que estaba, a pesar de ser un espíritu era ella— ¡Cuánto te he extrañado!

—papa, yo también te extraño, pero salve a mi pueblo y ahora lo cuido, al igual que lo hago contigo—se acercó me abrazo—cada vez que veas la luna brillando en lo alto, seré yo quien te guie a ti y todo el que lo necesite, no te preocupes por mi estaré bien.

—No será lo mismo—sonrió—pero, siempre serás mi pequeña, Yue.

—Siempre lo seré, papá—empezó a desparecer lentamente—Adiós papá, siempre estaré contigo.

 _Esa inesperada visita de Yue, me tranquilizo. Ella está conmigo y eso es lo único que necesito, saber que siempre será mi pequeña._

 _ **~~~~~.~~~~~**_

 **Segundo reto en el que participo, ¡Hay que celebrarlo! , en fin siempre me pregunte que paso con Arnook, después del sacrificio de Yue, pensé que estaría triste, pero al final lo entendería y pues mi loca imaginación siempre pensó que ella se le apareció o algo así. Y he aquí en que convertí la idea. xD**

 **Se aceptan felicitaciones, críticas constructivas y ¿tomatazos? Bueno eso ultimo no tanto.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
